1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lift flap bearing apparatus for guiding and adjusting a lift flap. Further, the invention relates to a lift flap assembly with such a lift flap bearing apparatus. Further, the invention relates to an airfoil for an aircraft with such a lift flap assembly. Finally, the invention relates to an aircraft provided with such an airfoil.
2. Background Information
A driving and guiding device for a flap disposed on an aircraft airfoil is known from EP 0 503 158 A1. The known driving and guiding device comprises a carriage formed by a car, on which the flap is retained in a moveable manner, wherein the carriage is displaceable on a support and guide rail and can be driven by means of an actuator. The actuator acts via a lever mechanism with a driving lever and a driving rod.
From WO 03/008266 A1 a lift flap mechanism is known for adjusting a lift flap associated with an airfoil by means of a drive system. The known lift flap mechanism is mounted on one of several flap supports attached to the airfoil and comprises a steering lever assembly for forming a primary connection mechanism and a guiding lever for forming a secondary connection mechanism.